


cannot break us, not with a thousand swords

by AlexSeanchai



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I Blame Tumblr, Marriage Proposal, Podfic Welcome, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Romantic Fluff, The Princess Bride References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSeanchai/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: Are you kidding? Fencing. Fighting. Torture. Revenge. Giants. Monsters. Chases. Escapes. True love. Miracles.Guess Ladybug and Chat Noir likeThe Princess Bridetoo—to Alya's delight and those of the Ladyblog's Tumblr followers. Emphasis onbride.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 23
Kudos: 174
Collections: Modern Epistolary (aka Scrapbook Stories)





	cannot break us, not with a thousand swords

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Marinette, playing with photoshop to amuse her partner](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/563380) by alexseanchai. 



> This is for viewing with creator style ON; [here is the accessible version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965367).

catastrophic-plague  red-silk-bandalore ladyblog-official [image: nine-panel What People Think I Do vs What I Really Do meme. Header: "CHAT NOIR". On either side is a yin-yang symbol; one side is black and red with Ladybug's signature ladybug icon for the dot; the other side is gray and white with Chat Noir's signature paw print icon for the dot. Each panel is individually described below.]  1: what your family think you do: Princess Buttercup being presented to the people of Florin, who kneel to her.  2: what your friends think you do: Inigo Montoya, hair wet from being dunked in water to sober up, saying "Don't bother me with trifles."  3: what Hawkmoth thinks you do: Vizzini (with Buttercup's shoulder visible behind him), quoting "Never go in against a Sicilian when death is on the line!"  4: what Paris thinks you do: the Man in Black climbing the Cliffs of Insanity, saying "I don't mean to be rude, but this is not as easy as it looks."  5: what _else_ Paris thinks you do: the Man in Black (in answer to Fezzik asking why he wears that black mask) saying "No. It's just that they're terribly comfortable."  6: what you want Paris to think you do (alternate phrasing not shown: who you want Paris to think you are): the Man in Black (in answer to Inigo asking who he is) saying "No one of consequence."  7: what you think you do: the Man in Black, moments after telling Inigo "I am not left-handed either" and doing a better gymnastic dismount than Inigo, poses with his sword.  8: what I think you do: Westley embracing Buttercup at the bottom of the ravine, saying "I told you I would always come for you." in larger font below: " _—Ladybug_ ".  9: what I think you want us to do: Westley kissing Buttercup, who is still wearing her bridal finery. Between the captions for panels 8 and 9, two interlocked rings; one band is plain and the other has a gem.  ladyblog-official Submitted by **@red-silk-bandalore** !  catastrophic-plague **@red-silk-bandalore** : Very well, I accept.  #😻🖤 #😽🐞 #miraculous ladybug #miraculous chat noir #ladybug and chat noir #princess bride #meme 4,839 notes 

red-silk-bandalore  ladyblog-official **give-it-agreste** asked:…so is @red-silk-bandalore anyone we know? what about @catastrophic-plague?  **ladyblog-official** answered:I DO NOT KNOW (and would not be able to confirm or deny if I did) BUT NOW I WANT TO  red-silk-bandalore *smirk*  #old new borrowed blue#lucky penny in her shoe #wait no wrong one #dragon and phoenix #already wearing red 831 notes 

mari-carminette  give-it-agreste ladyblog-official OMG OMG OMG OMG  **@red-silk-bandalore** and **@catastrophic-plague** _are_ the future Mme. and M. Lady and Chat Noir!  CONGRATULATIONS!  🎊💍🐞👰🏻🖤❤🤵🏼😽🔔🎉 (source: personal communication—the interview video will be up in a few! and no, none of us are invited to the civil or family ceremonies, though they _might_ have a ceremony in costume for the whole city)  give-it-agreste Excuse you, that's Chat and Lady Bug to you, Madame Ladyblogger!  Tom & Sabine's Boulangerie Pâtisserie would love to cater however many ceremonies, **@red-silk-bandalore** and **@catastrophic-plague** , drop in any time and ask!  mari-carminette it's Lady Noire and Mister Bug, obviously  **@red-silk-bandalore** if you and **@catastrophic-plague** do the city ceremony, will it be in your ordinary costumes, or do you want something designed? (Carmine by Marinette hint hint 😺)  Source: ladyblog-official #red-silk-bandalore #catastrophic-plague #ladyblog-official #give-it-agreste #well there goes my tumblr dash for the next #uh #when's the wedding? 3,934 notes 

mari-carminette **Husband, checking Tumblr:** Hey Belle, looks like Ladybug just asked Chat Noir to marry her. **Me, too busy for this nonsense:** Fetch me a seam ripper, farm boy. And a mocha. **Husband:** Funny you should say that, Princess. Looks like she proposed using a _Princess Bride_ meme. **Me:** I myself am often surprised at life's little quirks. Seam ripper and mocha, pretty boy. **Husband, exceedingly pleased with himself for some reason:** As you wish. #personal#princess bride #husbandcatling #give-it-agreste 23 notes 

**Author's Note:**

> Chat Noir's icon by [muichirous](https://muichirous.tumblr.com/post/187512681228/miraculous-ladybug-icons-177px-by-177px); Ladybug's icon by [sadrien-depreste](https://sadrien-depreste.tumblr.com/post/177924405471/damn-xaniel-back-at-it-again-with-the-pride); Marinette's icon by [tourmei](https://tourmei.tumblr.com/post/174604866111/more-pastel-marinette-icons-please-likereblog-if). CSS magic by [phyripo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474979) and [Aposiopesis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099596).
> 
> [My comment policy](https://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/post/612627045048008704/as-a-fic-writer-i-need-every-reader-to-know): tl;dr happy comments make me happy. So do thinky comments, of course, but there exist jerks who think only thinky comments are worth anyone leaving.
> 
> Find me on [Dreamwidth](https://alexseanchai.dreamwidth.org/) and [Tumblr](https://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/).


End file.
